In The VK Realm
by rinrin501
Summary: Woke up with a bump on my head. Wait... a bump? did I hit my head yesterday? What do you mean Zero did this! That f***tard! blink* blink*. You don't mean Zero KIRYU did you! ohmygosh! IT'S VAMPIRE KNIGHT! I don't own VK... Forgive me for the faulty spellings and grammars and everything...


'Ehrmie, Ehrmie. Wake up, we're going to be late'

I grunted shifting my position away from the heat of the sun coming from the wide opened windows. 'Aaaww...my head hurts'

'Ehrmie...'

There it is again. The frustrated voice calling out to someone named 'Ehrmie' .

Maaaan, school really sucks. You have to get up early and prepare. Sit down on the same seat every freakin day and talk repeatitively on the same persons. Not to mention you have to listen to the teacher's rant on every single subject with out being asleep. That's hard, I salute those students who diligently go to school everyday doing this routine.

Thankfully I dont have to do those. Since Im one of the OOTSY. (Out Of The School Youth)

Not because were financially unstable or incapable. It's just I dont wanna go. I better hole up in my room watching anime, read books and stuffs.

Im contented with home school.

Massaging my temple a bit. I felt a bump on it. Was this here yesterday? My head hurts because of this.

"Ehrmie, get up hurry! We'll be late"

Suddenly I felt cold and bare.

"What the freaking hella thing did you do that for?!" Like a reflex, I burned the person with a glare I mastered for years. The person backed away cautiously raising her arms in defense. She's a girl around 5 feet height, short wavy brown hair neatly clipped on the side with a moss green eyes. Cute if I may say. But I dont hella care right now. "What. Do you. Want?" I emphasized each words with force threatening to scare the brown head.

"W-well, I-I was just a-affirming i-if you'd go to c-class?" she asked unsurely and carefully picking her words. 'Class? What class? I haven't enrolled in any school, am I?' wait before that...

Frowning at the backing girl I asked.

"Who are you?"

Her eyes widen for a moment and beaded sweat formed on her forehead. horror and worry painted her pale face coupling her stiffened body.

Then suddenly she sprinted towards me shocking me with her proximity.

Shaking me hard. Hard enough that I thi k my brain did a backflip. "It's Hisako! Your best friend! And probably your only friend" she stated muffling the last sentence, like I was never gonna hear that with the distance of our faces.

"Whoa. Hold your horses." I stopped her shaking me coz seriously Its making my head whirl around. "I have a friend?" i deadpanned.

She stiffened again.

"Chitoge Ehrmina" she spoke lightly with sadness in her voice "that hurts you know. Even if you bumped your head hard last day on the door, i dont see why youre pretending to have a memory loss" she sniffed, her teary eyes looking at me pitifully. I backed away, forcing a smile on my lips. She's a freak.

"I- i dont remember bumping my head yesterday" stuttering for words I said.

"That jerk head Zero, I told him to bring you to the nurse office for cuncusion check" she said with fire in her eyes clearly iritated at the boy mentioned. Wait, Zero?

"Zero? "

"Yeah. That pretty boy prefect forced our door open yesterday where you bumped your head" she said pointing at our wrecked door. Wow, our door really is wrecked, it is only patched up with woods nailed together to hold the pieces.

"And why?" I asked.

"He said he's looking for you coz you are called by the headmaster. And I qoute" she coughed clearing her throat " 'Chitoge Ehrmina is called by the headmaster to take on the prez position of the day class students' unqoute" she said with a horrible effort mimicking Zero's voice. But still I dont understand a thing. I dont remember actually.

Wait up... Zero? Prefect?

"You dont mean that's Zero Kiryu right?"

"Is there any Zero here? Ofcourse that Zero"

Omygosh. Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh! Im dreaming. Fucking dream im in VK. VK for heavensake!

My eyes widened with excitement and anticipation. Im going to see Zero, Kaname, Yuki and all the freaking characters of Vampire knight!

God thank you for this opportunity, Im so going to make use of it in a good way. Promise!

As that said. Hisako trailed off throwing me my uniform and ditected me to the bathroom to change.

After that, both of us skipped first period and instead went to the headmasters office.

'Come in' a jolly voice answered after knocking on the door. As we entered the room we saw Kaien Cross, the ex-vampire hunter dashing back and forth from his cabinet holding papers while dancing ballet at the same time.

"Headmaster. Good morning"

"Hisa-chan!Goodmorning" he beamed. I sweatdropped. Seriously he's not too far from the anime. Whe I thought the chairman in the anime is exaggerated hes twice as exaggerated in person. "Good morning, Ehrmina-chan~!"

"Hehehe" Hisako laughed nervously scratching her cheeck "sir I think we have a problem"

"Hmm?" he perked up from his seat tilting his head in confusion.

"I think Ehrmie has a concusion from yesterday. She can barely remember anything since this morning"

Faster than lightning the chairman literally flew towards me grabbing both my shoulders with tears in his eyes.

"Ehrmina-chan! My new school president is in a state of amnesia! How?! What?! Where?! When?!" he dramatically said. I just looked at him blankly. Seriously? now I know how Zero feels. I can imagine him facing this person everyday.

"Stop it headmaster. Please" I said as I pushed his face away from me "I think it would just be for the mean time. I'll still take your offer as the school prez"

Since Im here and presented with a nice opportunity, I guess it woyld not be that bad to take it.

"Im so glad,Ehrmina-chan! and now as per the new president of the school. I was thinking of having a new project for your introduction"

"Meaning?" I asked.

Walking towards his chair we followed motioning us to sit down.

"I was thinking if you could have a very niceproject for the school which would incorporate learning, enjoyment and interest the students. That way, we can manage to have you a very nice impression to the student body since your not that famous and still a freshmen." he ended a smioe brimming on his face.

"Wait. You mean you made me, a freshmen a president?" I inquire "what happened to the upperclassmen?"

"Hmmm. " he thought for a while then answered "the selection for the president is made by me solely. I gathered information from capable students, track records, achivements, mental and physical capabilities. As for the upperclassmen, a few have potentials yet they are graduating. What use would it be making them the prez when theyll just graduate after a year?"

Thats what normal schools do. "That's why I decided to pick from the lower years. And above all, I believe you are more capable than others" he clapped as soon as he finished talking. I also noiced Hisako nodding in everything the headmaster said.

"But, wouldnt it result to chaos with the upperclass?"

"That's where the soon to be project would come. When they see that you are capable and can handle things they wouldnt say a thing now, would they?"

I thought for a while. A project enjoyable and interesting and could incorporate learni g to the students.

I can think of a few but not good enough. Of course I would not just settle for a simple plan for this. This coulf be my one way ticket to have front seat in my favorite anime. And probably could interact with the night class vamps.

Wait. The night class.

"Sir if you wouldnt mind. Can the night class be involved in this?"

He stiffened for a while.

"What do you have in mind Ehrmina-chan?"

"Well actually I just thought that maybe it would be nice if the day class can interact more with the night class they adore." I breath straightening up my idea "As the night class are known to be advanced than the day class and smarter. I propose that we request them to teach the day class students. Maybe put it in their extra curriculars? Something within that. It would be benificial to both parties."

"That's wonderful Ehrmie" i just beamed her aa smile. Knowing that she might have aa crush or two at them.

"Hmmm."

Am I that hasty?

"But ofcourse we Should ask for their side first" I said eyeing the ex-hunter hopefully.

"I see. Enjoyable, interesting and incorpotated learning not to mention building a bond between the two class. Not a bad idea" he blurted.

"I'll consult them later on this matter" he added.

Yes! I did a mental victory dance in my head, one step forward at this. Next Im going to do my best to push this event.


End file.
